1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adjustable chairs and seating. More particularly, the adjustable configuration seating is a dual configuration chair having seating and back panels which may be quickly and easily converted from a generally upright seating position using one side of the seating and back panels, to a more reclined seating position using the opposite side of the seating and back panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
The desirability and need for chairs and seating surfaces having multiple configurations has been recognized for some time. Seating which is convertible between a relatively upright position and a reclining position is desirable due to its versatility and the ability to combine two (or more) different types of seating configurations into a single unit, thereby saving space and expense.
Most such adjustable configuration chairs or seats are relatively large, heavy, and immobile units, offering excellent comfort but also being relatively heavy and bulky. Lighter weight and more compact chairs have also been manufactured which provide portability for camping, beach use, etc. Most such portable seating is foldable for compact storage and transport, and many of these portable chairs are also convertible between relatively upright and reclining positions, as desired. However, all such convertible and portable chairs of which the present inventor is aware require some articulation of the lateral frame members, which results in a weaker frame than is achievable in a rigid, fixed structure. Moreover, none of the chairs and seats known to the present inventor makes use of both sides of a seating and/or backrest panel.
An example of such a chair is described in the drawings and English abstract of Swiss Patent No. 662,258, published on Sep. 30, 1987, which describes a folding chair that is convertible between relatively upright reclining positions by means of the articulation of the lateral frame assemblies.
Another folding chair is shown in Japanese Patent No. 6-98,816, published on Apr. 12, 1994. This chair is formed of relatively thick support and seating components, with a generally U-shaped back portion having a relatively shallow depth. The seat folds into the back portion between the shallow arms, with the forward portions of the sides and arms folding inwardly across the front of the assembly.
Another portable, folding seat is found in Japanese Patent No. 6-197,821, published on Jul. 19, 1994. This device has a configuration somewhat like that of a so-called “director's chair,” in which the legs are diagonally braced. The upper ends of the diagonals have collars that slide along the four uprights, allowing the uprights to be drawn together for folding the chair. This chair appears to have only a single seating configuration when deployed for use.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, adjustable configuration seating solving the aforementioned problems is desired.